Flak Jacket Pro
Overview Flak Jacket reduces all incoming explosive damage to 35% of its original value (9% in hardcore game modes). Its pro version reduces all fire damage to 5% of its original damage, making the Flamethrower and Napalm Strike nearly worthless against the player. As an added effect, any thrown grenade picked up by the player will have its fuse set to 2.5 seconds, allowing safe grenade returns and therefore fulfilling the same role of Toss Back from World at War. General Outfit When the Flak Jacket is equipped it will give the character model extra heavy armor pads on his body resembling that of a Juggernaut. This will count towards all factions besides colors, faces and small details like a helmet. However it should be noted that Flak Jacket does not make a player a larger target, Flak Jacket has the same hitbox as all the other First Tier Perks. Pro Challenges *'Protected' – Survive 10 explosions while using Flak Jacket. *'Demolished' – Plant or defuse 10 bombs in Demolition, Sabotage, or Search & Destroy. *'Throwbacks' – Throw back 5 enemy Fragmentation grenades. Tips *All of Flak Jacket pro's challenges can be easily obtained by playing Demolition, due to the high explosive usage around bomb sites and the ability to plant/defuse bombs multiple times during a match. *This perk is very useful in order to survive RC-XD explosions. However, the player can still be killed by one if it is near enough. *Flak Jacket is preferred by some rushing players, as they are frequent victims of enemy Claymores. Flak Jacket makes a sensible perk choice for this style of play, as many rushers do not wish to give up Marathon for Hacker to spot the claymores. With Flak Jacket, finding and avoiding Claymores isn't an issue as they lose their lethality, Flak Jacket users at full health can rush right through without dying. In some cases, this lack of fear might actually improve a rusher's performance and speed more than the perk Lightweight. *Flak Jacket is an ideal perk for players who intend to guard objectives or choke points, as enemies will frequently toss grenades in an effort to uproot them. This strategy works even more effectively when paired with the Tactical Mask perk, as this adds protection against Tactical Grenades as well. *Bullets from the Chopper Gunner and Gunship killstreaks count as explosives, and thus are affected by Flak Jacket. This makes Flak Jacket an effective perk for an anti-air class, but not as useful as Ghost Pro. *This Perk is extremely useful on Nuketown (in any game type), because of the extremely high levels of grenade spamming, and claymore usage. It is also worth noting that other Tier 1 perks, such as Ghost and Lightweight will offer very little benefit here, because of the map's very small size. *Grenades don't have to be successfully thrown back to complete the pro challenge, they only need to be picked up. *Using Flak Jacket in conjunction with Hacker Pro can be a very useful class, as the player can see and pass claymores and motion sensors with ease, as well as hack enemy equipment and care packages without the fear of having grenades thrown at the player. Category:COD